Kaido
|nomjap = カイドウ |nomang = Kaido |nomcat = Kaido |aparició1 = Capítol 795; Episodi 739 |sobrenom= ; |organització = Pirates Bèsties; Yonko; Pirates d'en Rocks (abans) |ocupació = Pirata; Capità; Aprenent (abans) |extra1= }}|recompensa = 4.661.100.000 }}En Kaido ''de les Bèsties'' és el governador general dels Pirates Bèsties, un antic membre dels Pirates d'en Rocks i, actualment, un dels Quatre Emperadors del Mar que dominen el Nou Món, sent el tercer d'ells en ser esmentat. Segons en Trafalgar Law, és la "criatura més forta del món". El seu nom és esmentat per primera vegada per en Gekko Moriah poc després d'obtenir l'ombra d'en Ruffy. La seva posició de yonko és revelada poc després de la derrota d'en Moriah a mans dels Pirates del Barret de Palla. Degut a les seves accions, és l'antagonista principal de l'Arc del País de Wano, així com un dels principals antagonistes de la Saga dels Yonko. Aparença És un home enorme, molt musculós i corpulent, aparentment bronzejat, amb una aparença imponent i les cames una mica desproporcionades. El seu cap és també desproporcionalment petit i té un parell massiu de banyes grises i punxegudes que surten dels seus costats i que es corben lleugerament cap a la part davantera i després cap amunt. Té un rostre allargat amb uns ulls afilats i groguencs, a més d'un nas ganxut i una boca gran. Els seus cabells negres consisteixen en una melena salvatge i te un bigoti ondulat i allargat que s’uneix amb un la seva barba punxada a través d'una barbeta ampla. Té un tatuatge al braç esquerre que s'assembla a les escates d'un rèptil i que puja fins a l'espatlla i part del seu pectoral. També en te un altre amb forma de crani al avantbraç inferior. Porta dues canelleres de punxes i un cinturó que li aguanta el quimono. Fa vint anys el seu bigoti era molt més curt i li mancava la barba actual, a més la seva cicatriu encara no estava present. Galeria Personalitat És home cruel i despietat. Va massacrar la primera tripulació d'en Moriah quan aquest era al Nou Món i va tractar de lluitar contra en Barbablanca quan aquest intentava salvar a en Portgas D. Ace. Sembla tenir un sentit general de despreocupació per a la majoria de les coses, inclosa la naturalesa del món, la seva vida i la dels seus subordinats. Aparentment desitja el caos, ja que està disposat a iniciar la guerra més gran del món perquè sentia que la seva vida era massa mundana. Aquesta imprudència, unida a la seva aparent incapacitat per morir, són el motius principals de que intentar suïcidar-se s'hagi convertit en una afició per a ell. Tot i així, en Kaido sembla inusualment interessat en el seu objectiu de crear una formidable tripulació d'usuaris de fruites del diable, fins al punt de que va intentar ofegar les seves penes en alcohol després de rebre la notícia de que ja no podia comprar més SMILE. En Kaido també té un gran interès en l'illa de Laugh Tale després d’haver pres un Road Poneglyph sota la seva propietat. En Kaido es considera molt per sobre dels supernovas, referint-se a les seves accions com a "petits jocs de pirates", fins i tot es nega a prendre seriosament al Ruffy i al Law, malgrat que van aconseguir paralitzar el seu comerç amb el Doflamingo: Això es veu reforçat per la seva creença de que la derrota d'un Shichibukai no és gens impressionant i que en Donquixote Doflamingo és débil. També es va afanyar a amenaçar de matar a la Big Mom quan ella va anunciar la seva intenció d'anar cap al País de Wano. És implacable i no escolta excuses, i el que el provoca és tractat d'imprudent. Això s'ha demostrat amb en Donquixot Doflamingo, un shichibukai conegut per la seva actitud valenta i confiada, que té por de ser assassinat per en Kaido si no pot complir amb seva part de l'acord per culpa d'en Trafalgar Law, que té a en Caesar Clown com a ostatge. Segons un subordinat seu, l'Scotch, en Kaido té una illa preferida. Aquesta és una illa d'hivern protegida pel cyborg que va rebre la visita de l'X Drake. Sembla que el yonko té cura dels seus subordinats, o si més no, de l'Scotch, ja que aquest va dir que si l'ataquen en Kaido s'enfadaria. És tot i així un borratxo al que li agrada beure sake i mentre està begut, el seu estat d’ànim canvia de manera constant, com quan va passar ràpidament de la melacolia per la seva incapacitat d’augmentar el nombre del gifters i complir el seu somni de tenir una tripulació formada només per usuaris de fruites del diable. Malgrat la seva immensa prepotència i confiança en el seu poder, en Kaido reconeix a altres individus de força excepcional ja que va intentar reclutar individus poderosos a la seva tripulació com en Shutenmaru, l'Eustass Kid i en Ruffy. També és prou pragmàtic per evitar algunes baralles que puguin arrasar les seves forces i territoris: Quan la Big Mom va intentar entrar a Wano, en Kaido temia que es convertís en una guerra i va ordenar a la seva tripulació que la detingués. Si bé en Kaido és extremadament despietat i cruel amb els seus enemics, té alguna forma d’honor. Quan va veure de nou a la Big Mom per primera vegada en anys, va dir als seus homes que li treguessin les manilles abans d'intentar matar-la, mostrant-li que vol lluitar contra ella de forma honesta i honorable. Relacions Tripulació L'Scotch va esmentar que en Kaido s'enfadaria si l'X Drake hagués arribat a atacar-lo, el que confirma que al Kaido li preocupen, en grau desconegut, els seus subordinats, els que el respecten i es refereixen a ell com "Kaido-sama", a excepció de Sheepshead, que el titlla de "sa majestat". Tot i això, el Kaido actua de forma insensible cap a ells, ja que no repara en assassinarlos si està de mal humor. Abans que el subministrament de les SMILE fos cancel·lat, el somni del Kaido era tenir una tripulació on tots fossin usuaris de fruites del diable. Aquesta manca de preocupació és reforçada pel fet que el Kaido és plenament conscient dels efectes secundaris de les SMILE i tot i així fomenta que centenars dels seus subordinats les provin. King El King és un cap de cartell i un de les tres mans dretes del Kaido, el que significa que l'emperador té una gran confiança en ell i en el seu poder. El King és molt lleial al Kaido i està disposat a executar les missions que se li donin. Quan la Big Mom i els seus fills van arribar al País de Wano, en King els va atacar i va tirar el seu vaixell a la mar, acatant ordres del Kaido. Queen El Queen és un cap de cartell i un de les tres mans dretes del Kaido, el que suggereix que l'emperador té una gran confiança en ell i en el seu poder. En Queen fins i tot es dirigeix al Kaido pel seu nom. Jack El Jack és un dels tres homes de confiança del Kaido, el que implica que l'emperador li té en un alta estima. Tot i això, després d'assabentar de la incapacitat de Jack per rescatar el Doflamingo, el Kaido va semblar preocupar-se més per la pèrdua del seu subministrament d'SMILE que per la pèrdua del seu subordinat. X Drake Abans del timeskip, el X Drake semblava estar interessat en el Kaido, decidint cridar la seva atenció envaint una de les seves illes favorites. Actualment s'ha convertit en un dels seus subordinats. La seva lleialtat cap al Kaido va ser demostrada per primera vegada quan va aixafar una rebel·lió perpetrada contra els subordinats de l'emperador a la mateixa illa d'hivern en què es va endinsar dos anys abans. Sembla, però, que el Kaido no és conscient que Drake està infiltrat en la seva tripulació com un membre de l'Armada. Scratchmen Apoo En Kaido va trobar a l'Scratchmen Apoo al costat dels seus companys d'aliança, l'Eustass Kid i el Basil Hawkins, després de caure a la seva base des de Ballon Terminal. Després de la derrota del Jack en aigües pròximes a Zou, l'Apoo va contactar amb el Kaido per comunicar la caiguda del seu fidel lloctinent, referint-se a ell com "senyor Kaido". Posteriorment, el Hawkins va explicar al Law que l'Apoo havia estat un membre de la banda del Kaido en secret i que l'aparició del Kaido no va ser una coincidencia. Scotch La seva illa preferida estava custodiada per un cyborg anomenat Scotch pel que ha de tenir gran confiança en aquest. Aliats Donquixot Doflamingo En Kaido té un acord comercial amb en Doflamingo, que a través d'en Caesar produeix grans quantitats de SAD, necessària per produir fruites del diable zoan artificials, amb les quals el yonko està formant un exèrcit d'usuaris zoan. Tot i això, si en Doflamingo no compleix la part del tracte, ell el matarà. Malgrat això, un cop el Ruffy i el Law van acabar amb el seu negoci, el Kaido semblava no estar especialment enfadat amb ell, trencant a plorar per la seva derrota i apiadándose de la debilitat del seu soci. Kurozumi Orochi El Kaido va formar una aliança amb el shogun del País de Wano i van executar al Kozuki Oden. A diferència de la contaminació de l'aigua de la resta del país, ells tenen les seves reserves personals d'aigua no contaminada. Enemics Gekko Moriah En un passat, en Kaido va massacrar a la tripulació de l'ex-shichibukai Gekko Moriah i aquest va formar el seu exèrcit de zombis per reemplaçar els seus subordinats i segueix odiant a en Kaido. Eustass Kid Després de l'assalt a la base del Kid i la seva aliança, en Kaido va tancar al pirata en una fosca cel·la. Més endavant, li va servir per explicar la diferència de poder entre ell i els membres de la Pitjor Generació. El Kaido reconeix la força del Kid i desitja convertir-lo en el seu subordinat. Està tractant d'aconseguir-ho mantenintlo com a presoner, torturant i intentant trencar el seu esperit. No obstant això, el Kid només sent rancúnia cap al Kaido i va jurar venjança contra ell. Aliança entre els Pirates del Cor i del Barret de Palla En Law vol destronar a en Kaido i per això va formar una aliança amb els Pirates del Barret de Palla, dels quals diu que la seva probabilitat d'èxit és del 30%. En Kaido tenia coneixement de tots dos pirates abans dels successos esdevinguts amb el Doflamingo i les SMILE. Després d'assabentar dels seus actes, va plorar i els va maleir. Sembla, però, que encara no es pren seriosament la capacitat dels seus rivals, veient-se infinitament superior a ells. Família Kozuki Es va convertir en l'enemic principal de la Família Kozuki després d'executar al Kozuki Oden i la seva dona. Per conèixer el secret que l'Oden coneixia, va capturar al seu fill, Momonosuke, i va fer seus reclusos als seus vassalls Kin'emon, Kanjuro i Raizo. Un cop es van escapar, el Kaido va enviar al Jack a Zou per capturar al Raizo. Altres Yonko Charlotte Linlin La Charlotte Linlin i el Kaido van ser companys de tripulació en el passat sota el comandament del Rocks D. Xebec. La Linlin sembla reconèixer la força del Kaido ja que després que en Ruffy declarés que el derrotaria, la Big Mom va respondre dient-li a en Ruffy que no tenia esperances d'aconseguir aquesta gesta mentre es referia al Kaido com una «cosa». El Kaido al seu torn tampoc sembla respectar molt a la Big Mom, referint-se a ella com una «vella bruixa». Quan la Big Mom va contactar amb el Kaido perquè deixés que fos ella qui matés al Ruffy, en Kaido es va negar a cooperar i va amenaçar amb matar-la si decidia anar al País de Wano. Sembla ser que el Kaido li té una mica de por o respecte tant a la Linlin com a la seva banda, ja que quan va ser informat de l'arribada d'aquests al País de Wano, va ordenar reiteradament que els detinguessin a l'acte, i es va mostrar alleujat quan van ser atacats per en King. Quan la va tenir davant seu la va alliberar únicament per atacar-la, dient-li que anava a matar-la. Sembla poder entrar en bons termes amb ella amb relativa facilitat, posant-se a beure amb ella poc després de combatre. Edward Newgate Des dels temps en el que formàven part dels Pirates d'en Rocks, el Kaido i el Barbablanca no eren aliats. En circumstàncies normals, no es provocaven entre si. No obstant això, el Kaido va veure l'oportunitat d'eliminar al seu rival abans de la imminent batalla de Marineford i no va dubtar a intentar fer-ho. Dos anys després, va maleir al Newgate per morir abans que ell. Shanks Quan el Kaido va tractar de detenir al Barbablanca, en Shanks va interferir i es va enfrontar a ell per permetre que el Newgate rescatés a l'Ace. Es desconeix el que va passar durant la seva trobada, però el Shanks va arribar il·lès a Marineford. Habilitats i Poders Com un dels Yonko, en Kaido és un dels pirates més forts del món. Mostra d'això és que va tractar de prendre la vida d'en Barbablanca, que és una cosa a la que pocs s'atrevirien, i es va enfrontar amb en Shanks. Un altre exemple és que compta amb una recompensa de 4.611.100.000 , la més alta de qualsevol pirata actualment viu, sent només superada per les recompenses dels difunts Gol D. Roger i l'Edward Newgate. Alhora, va ser capaç de massacrar a la tripulació completa d'en Gekko Moriah, fent que l'ex-shichibukai recordi aquest dolorós moment fins a l'actualitat. També és esmentat pel Gorosei com una de les poques persones capaces de matar a en Barbanegra. En Law va revelar que en Kaido és la criatura més poderosa després de la mort d'en Barbablanca. També és molt temut per en Donquixot Doflamingo, qui es va posar molt seriós i espantat quan en Law li va dir que si el yonko s'assabentava que no podia fer més SMILE, l'atacaria. Igual que els altres yonko, en Kaido sembla tenir una gran quantitat de subordinats i aliats pirates, i posseeix la influència suficient per reclamar illes com els seus territoris quan així ho desitja. En Kaido és un pirata que ha experimentat molts tipus de tortures. Ha estat condemnat a mort més de 10 vegades però, misteriosament, la corda sempre es tallaven, les bales no li afectaven, o la guillotina es trencava rarament al xocar amb el seu coll. Actualment, sembla que en Kaido gaudeix intentant matar-se: Tirant-se des d'illes del cel per suïcidar-se ha enfonsat més de 20 vaixells i, tot i així no s'ha mort. Capacitats físiques En Kaido és llegendari per la seva immensa potència física sobrehumana, motiu de que sigui considerat la criatura més forta del món. Prova de la seva força és el fet de que va poder enfrontarse amb la Big Mom durant un dia sencer sense que cap dels dos aconseguís derrotar a l'altre. De fet, amb el seu primer xoc d'armes, van aconseguir que el propi cel es dividís en dos a causa de la seva inmensa força i domini del Haki. En Kaido té una immensa durabilitat i resistència, fins i tot sense utilitzar Busoshoku Haki. Fa 20 anys, va resistir un atac directe del Kozuki Oden amb les seves espases al tors, i tot i que va rebre una gran cicatriu a causa d'aixòo, va derrotar inmediatament a l'Oden amb un sol cop. També va resistir diversos cops del Monkey D. Ruffy mentre es trobava en la seva forma de drac, es va transformar en la seva forma humana després de ser llançat al terra, i no va sentir res més que lleugeres molèsties. Aquesta durabilitat ha donat al Kaido la reputació de no poder morir. El més destacat d'en Kaido ha sigut la seva capacitat per saltar des de 10.000 metres del cel sobre el terra, creant una onada de xoc massiva prou forta com per enfonsar un gran vaixell a prop, i només va sorgir del cràter que havia creat amb un lleuger mal de cap. Alhora, en Kaido és extremadament ràpid malgrat la seva gran mida, com es mostra quan va poder passar davant del Ruffy en un instant mentre l'atacava. Fruita del Diable En Kaido es va menjar una Fruita del Diable de tipus Zoan Mítica que li permet transformar-se en un drac oriental gegant de color blau. D’aquesta forma, és capaç de moure’s a l’aire creant núvols i utilitzar-los com a base. També pot alliberar explosions de calor devastadores de la seva boca, que li permeten incinerar fàcilment una gran àrea. Tècniques * Bolo breath (熱息ボロブレス Bor buresu, lit. «''Alè de calor''»): El Kaido allibera una flamarada de foc massiva des de la seva boca cap a algun objectiu, semblant a un raig làser. La flamarada viatja molt ràpid i és extremadament potent, podent destruir grans estructures com les ruïnes del castell d'Oden a l'instant. Haki Per més informació, mireu el següent article: Haki. A l'anime, el Kaido ha demostrat la capacitat d'utilitzar dos dels tres tipus de Haki: Haoshoku Haki En Kaido posseeix el Haoshoku Haki, habilitat que es va veure per primera vegada quan es va enfrontar la Big Mom a l'illa d'Onigashima, creant ambdós les ones de xoc que sorgeixen quan dos usuaris d'aquest tipus de Haki lluiten . Busoshoku Haki A l'anime, el Kaido va utilitzar el Busoshoku Haki al seu kanabo per derrotar al Ruffy. Armes En Kaido fa servir un kanabo gegant de metall cobert d'espigues com a arma principal. Utilitzant-lo conjuntament amb la seva immensa força física, pot aixafar els adversaris a grans distàncies i va poder colpejar al Ruffy i deixarlo inconscient amb un sol cop, superant el poder defensiu del gear fourth. Segons sembla, té el Kanabo desde els temps en els que era un aprenent als Pirates d'en Rocks. Tècniques * Raimei Hakke (雷鳴八卦 lit. «''Pa kua de tro''»): El Kaido carrega contra el seu oponent a gran velocitat, balancejant el seu kanabō horitzontalment per colpejar amb una força devastadora. L'impacte allibera diversos llampecs de color negre, similars als d'un xoc de Haoshoku Haki. La va usar per primera vegada contra en Ruffy en la seva forma Gear Fourth, deixant-ho inconscient amb un sol cop. A l'anime, el Kaido imbueix la seva maça amb Busoshoku Haki per realitzar l'atac. Història Passat Els orígens Fa trenta-vuit anys, en Kaido va formar part dels Pirates d'en Rocks com a aprenent pirata. En el temps en el que va formar part d'aquesta banda, la Big Mom va fer alguna cosa que va posar al Kaido al seu deute (per a tota la vida segons la Linlin). Fa trenta-tres anys, després de que la banda fos derrotada per en Gol D. Roger i el Monkey D. Garp, va començar a reclutar la seva propia tripulació. En algún moment després, va ser derrotat set vegades i capturat divuit vegades pels marines i els altres Yonko. Durant aquestes captures, en Kaido va ser torturat reiteradament i sentenciat a mort quaranta vegades. No obstant això, cap mètode d'execució va ser eficaç per a ell, i fins en Kaido va aconseguir enfonsar nou vaixells presoners massius que el van retenir. La conquesta del País de Wano Fa més de 25 anys, el Kaido i el Kurozumi Orochi van formar una aliança per prendre el control sobre el País de Wano, oferint el Kaido protecció a l'Orochi a canvi de poder establir fàbriques d'armes a Wano. En algún moment, el Kaido es va presentar al palau de l'Orochi transformat en drac a l'ésser atacat aquest per en Kozuki Oden, enfrontantse amb ell i arribant a un acord amb aquest últim per el qual l'Oden renunciaria a enfrontar-se al Kaido i a l'Orochi i ballaria nu cada dia a canvi de salvar la vida dels ciutadans de Wano. Al mateix temps, en Kaido es van comprometre a abandonar el país en cinc anys. Fa 23 anys, en Kaido va lluitar amb el Gecko Moriah i el va derrotar a la regió de Ringo. Tot i que es desconeixen els detalls de la batalla, en Moriah va perdre tota la seva tripulació. En Kaido no va ser reconegut com un dels pirates més forts del món al voltant del temps en què el Gol D. Roger va ser executat. Ell i posteriorment en Shanks es van unir a l'Edward Newgate i la Charlotte Linlin entre les files del Yonko. Fa vint anys, en Kozuki Oden i els seus subordinats van atacar al Kaido i a la seva tripulació després de donarse compte de que la promesa era una mentida, i tot i que el va poder ferir utilitzant la seva espasa, Enma, donant-li a aquest la seva única cicatriu coneguda, el Kaido va acabar guanyant. Després d'això, l'Oden va ser condemnat a morir bullint dins d'un olla. Abans de que fos executat, l'Oden i el Kaido van fer un nou tracte per lo qual si l'Oden aconseguia sobreviure a l'aigua bullint durant una hora, se li perdonaria la vida. Després de que l'Oden fos executat, en Kaido va atacar i va incendiar el castell d'Oden abans que els vasalls d'aquest tornessin per protegirlo. Finalment, en Kaido també va aconseguir prendre possessió d'un Road Poneglyph, un dels quatre poneglyphs que en desxifrar-se permeten revelar la ubicació de Laugh Tale. Quan deu anys després, els partidaris de la Família Kozuki es van reunir per dur a terme una rebel·lió massiva, pero en Kaido va intervenir personalment i va massacrar brutalment la majoria dels rebels juntament amb les seves famílies. En algun moment després de prendre el control de Wano, el Kaido també es va enfrontar amb l'Ashura Douji i amb el Denjiro. Els anys previs a la Gran Guerra Als darrers quatre anys, en Kaido va començar a col·laborar amb el Shichibukai Donquixot Doflamingo i el científic Caesar Clown per crear un exèrcit d'usuaris de fruites del diable artificials conegudes com SMILE, les quals va pagar amb les armes que es fabricaven a Wano. Saga de Water 7 Arc de després d'Enies Lobby L'existència dels yonko és revelada als Barret de Palla per en Monkey D. Garp durant la seva estada a Water 7 i en aquest moment es poden veure les siluetes dels Quatre Emperadors, entre elles la d'en Kaido, si bé per llavors la seva identitat i la de la Big Mom encara s'ignoraven. Saga de Thriller Bark Arc de Thriller Bark El nom de Kaido és esmentat per primera vegada per en Gekko Moriah quan recorda la derrota que va patir a mans d'ell al Nou Món. La seva posició com a Yonko es dóna a conèixer finalment al final de la saga per un pirata al qual se li retorna la seva ombra. Saga de la Gran Guerra Arc de Marineford Es té constància per primera vegada de l'existència d'en Kaido al temps present poc abans de la Guerra de Marineford, quan un marine li comenta al vicealmirall Momonga que en Kaido ha intentat atacar a en Barbablanca quan aquest es dirigia als Quarters Generals de la Marina, però en Shanks l'ha interceptat al seu camí començant una batalla contra ell. En Momonga es mostra visiblement sorprès i comenta que en un altre moment una lluita entre dos yonko hagués estat un esdeveniment increïble, de suma i vital importància, però els preparatius de la guerra que està a punt de començar acaparen tota l'atenció del món. Els detalls de la batalla es mantenen en una completa incògnita, però en Shanks apareix després a Marineford totalment il·lès i disposat a acabar d'una vegada per totes la guerra, mentre que se sap que en Kaido segueix viu i continua sent un dels Yonko, per la que el més probable és que en Shanks l'hagi convençut d'aturar-se sense necessitat de lluitar. Arc de després de la guerra Després de la Guerra de Marineford, al Nou Món, l'X Drake, un dels Onze Supernoves, va atacar l'illa preferida d'en Kaido i va ser atacat per un dels seus homes, l'Scotch. Saga de l'Aliança Pirata Arc de Punk Hazard És esmentat per en Trafalgar Law quan li diu a en Ruffy que és el Yonko al qual vol derrotar prenent per això el control del SAD. Més tard es revela que ell i en Doflamingo són socis comercials: En Doflamingo proporciona les SMILE per l'exèrcit d'en Kaido i aquest proporciona seguretat, armes i una bona quantitat de diners al shichibukai. Quan els Barrets de Palla i en Law segresten a en Caesar Clown, en Law "negocia" amb en Doflamingo dient que, si l'endemà no veu als diaris que ha deixat de ser shichibukai, no li retornarà a en Caesar i que no podrà seguir subministrant SMILEs a en Kaido, i com que no pot negociar amb el yonko, li costarà la vida. Arc de Dressrosa Després de la derrota del Doflamingo per part de l'Aliança de Heart i Barret de Palla, el Kaido apareix molt enfadat a l'assabentar-se que han perdut el seu subministrament de SAD. Mentre els Pirates del Monjo Boig estaven en una illa del cel al Nou Món, el Kaido va intentar suïcidar-se llançant-se des d'allí a la Mar Blava, mentre l'Urouge resava per ell. Llavors, l'Emperador Pirata va caure a l'illa on es troba la base de l'aliança dels Pirates d'en Kid, els Pirates On Air i els Pirates d'en Hawkins, per a sorpresa d'aquests. A l'aixecar-se i sortir de l'forat que havia format al caure, va expressar la seva enveja cap al Barbablanca, ja que ell va trobar un lloc per morir. Després d'això, va començar a maleir al Doflamingo i a amenaçar amb començar amb la guerra més gran de segle. Llavors els va oferir als Pirates d'en Kid i els Pirates d'en Hawkins jurar-li lleialtat, cosa que no van acceptar els primers. Això va provocar que l'Eustass Kid i el Killer l'ataquessin sense èxit, col·lapsant del cansament. Saga dels Yonko Arc de Zou A Onigashima, el Kaido va ser informat per Scratchmen Apoo que les comunicacions amb el Jack s'havien tallat. A l'assabentar-se que el Jack havia estat derrotat, va començar a beure sake i a plorar per la derrota del seu subordinat i del Joker, deslligant la seva ira i maleint al Ruffy i al Trafalgar Law, ja que el seu somni era tenir una banda sencera de consumidors de fruites del diable . A tall de revenja, va ordenar als seus subordinats col·locar-se en la cara dels cartells de recompensa del Ruffy i de Law per, a continuació, colpejar-los amb la seva enorme maça. Tot seguit proclama que el joc de pirates ha acabat per als dos líders de l'Aliança de Heart i Barret de Palla, que aviat acabaran a l'igual que l'Eustass Kid, a qui té capturat en una de les seves cel·les amb ferides severes. Arc del Reverie Mentre llegia el diari que detallava les gestes del Ruffy a Totto Land, el Kaido es va preguntar que feia al territori de la Big Mom. Uns dies després, la Big Mom es va posar en contacte amb ell per advertir-lo que en Ruffy era la seva presa i que havia de deixar que fos ella qui acabés amb ell, ja que li devia un favor. Per la seva banda, el Kaido li va advertir que si s'atrevia a anar a Wano acabaria amb ella. Arc del País de Wano Després d'emborratxar-se, en Kaido va volar a Kuri. En el camí, es va trobar a la Speed i a la Tama i les va atacar després d'escoltar un informe de la traïció de la Speed. Després va ser a poble Okobore i va cridar al Jack perque li portés al Ruffy i al Trafalgar Law. Mentre volava sobre poble Okobore, va reconèixer al Shutenmaru i li va demanar que es convertís en el seu subordinat. En Basil Hawkins després va venir i li va dir a Kaido que el Ruffy i el Law s'amagaven a les ruïnes del castell d'Oden, i el Kaido va volar immediatament cap allà i va alliberar una explosió de foc massiva des de la seva boca, destruint-instantàniament. No obstant això, després va ser colpejat al cap per un cop de puny gegant del Ruffy. Després que en Kaido s'estavellés contra el terra, en Ruffy va cridar la seva atenció i el Kaido va atacar-lo amb el seu alè de foc, però en Ruffy el va esquivar i va usar el seu gomu gomu no elephant gatling. Després d'això, el Kaido va tornar a la seva forma humana, i en Ruffy va activar el gear fourth: boundman, copejant al Kaido nombroses vegades amb el seu gomu gomu no Kong organ. Els atacs del Ruffy no van ser efectius, ja que en Kaido després va colpejar al Ruffy amb el seu raimei Hakke, deixant-ho inconscient amb només un cop. Encara que en Ruffy estava inconscient, el Kaido va notar que encara l'estava mirant. Després va ordenar als seus homes que posessin a la presó al Ruffy per trencar el seu esperit i convertir-lo en un poderós subordinat. Mentre s'allunyava, el Kaido va saber que en Ruffy té Haoshoku Haki quan aquest últim va eliminar instintivament a alguns dels seus homes. Decidint fer-se càrrec del Law més tard, el Kaido es marxa per anar a beure una altra vegada. Uns dies després, va ser informat que la Charlotte Linlin estava dirigint-se al País de Wano amb gran part dels seus executius; al que va començar a ordenar als seus subordinats que fessin tot el possible per detenir-los, afirmant que en el moment en què arribessin a l'illa, ocorreria una guerra total. Després que el King ataqués el Queen Mama Chanter just al cim de la cataracta, el Kaido es va mostrar alleujat per això. Mentre el Queen estava a Udon, el Kaido va informar-loo a través d'un cargol telèfon de la mort de la Komurasaki. Més tard va veure la transmissió de l'execució del Shimotsuki Yasuie. Amb l'arribada de la Charlotte Linlin a Onigashima, el Kaido va exigir que l'alliberessin, atacant-la immediatament després després dir-li que va prometre matar-la si arribava al País de Wano, cosa que planejava fer. El combat entre tots dos emperadors es va perllongar durant tota la nit. En algun moment el combat va acabar i el Kaido va començar a beure amb la Linlin, parlant amb Scratchmen Apoo sobre el Festival del Foc i anunciant-li als seus subordinats que s'aliarien amb els Pirates de la Big Mom. Trivia * Pot ser que estigui inspirat en el sanguinari emperador Gengis Khan. * A l'igual que la Charlotte Linlin, la silueta del Kaido que es va mostrar durant l'explicació del Monkey D. Garp difereix molt del seu aspecte actual. Originalment se li va descriure de cara ampla, de nas punxegut i un somriure sinistra. A poc a poc va anar definint millor el seu disseny final a través de siluetes en diferents capítols. * Ha estat l'últim Yonko en fer una aparició física. * L'episodi en què en Kaido va debutar en l'anime va ser transmès l'1 de maig, data que coincideix amb el seu aniversari. * En Kaido posseeix actualment la recompensa activa més alta i la tercera més alta en tota la història de la pirateria després de les del Gol D. Roger i l'Edward Newgate. * En la cultura japonesa, el tipus de corda que el Kaido fa servir com cinturó, shimenawa, s'utilitza per indicar que l'àrea dins d'ell és important o sagrada. * El Kaido sembla estar inspirat en un oni de la mitologia japonesa. Els trets comuns inclouen banyes, una estatura massiva, i l'ús d'una maça kanabō com a arma principal. La residència del Kaido a Onigashima (literalment "illa d'ogres") es basa en el conte de l'heroi popular japonès Momotarō, que segons aquest conte, quan va arribar a l'adolescència, va anar a derrotar a un oni que vivia a un illa amb el mateix nom. De la mateixa manera, un refranyer japonès és "oni no me ni mo namida" (鬼の目にも涙), que significa literalment "una llàgrima a l'ull de l'ogre", dient que fins i tot el més dur dels cors es pot traslladar a les llàgrimes. Això s’adapta all Kaido com un borratxó propens a plorar. * També es pot observar una semblança del Kaido amb un Oni particular del mite japonès, el Shuten-dōji, la història del qual és un dels contes d'Oni més populars del Japó (i en el qual també es basa Ashura Doji): Shuten-dōji era un poderós Oni líder d'una banda de bandits que vivia a una fortalesa. Va néixer humà, però com a nen era conegut com a un "nen monstre" (怪 童 kaidō) per la seva força i esperit sobrenatural (del qual el nom del Kaido pot derivar, amb la paraula "kaidō" també és traduïble com "inusualment gran" o "jove fort"). Des de la seva joventut, el Shuten-dōji tenia una set inigualable de sake (d'aquí el seu nom que significa "noi que veu sake") i després de convertir-se en Oni sovint passaria a borroses borratxeres, semblant a la pròpia persona borratxa del Kaido (de fet, el sake del Kaido té sobre ell el kanji per "cel" (天), que també es troba en una variant del nom "Shuten-dōji" (酒天童子). En algunes versions de la llegenda de Shuten-dōji, ell era el fill del mític drac Yamata no Orochi (va ser inspirat en la connexió de Kaido amb el shogun Orochi). Les ganes de beure alcohol del Shuten-dōji son compartides per l’Orochi de la llegenda i, de fet, tant el drac com el Shuten-dōji van ser assassinats en ser incapacitats amb alcohol. * El nom del Kaido també pot derivar de Kintarō, també anomenat Sakata no Kintoki, un altre heroi popular japonès. El Kintarō no només està connectat a la figura de Shuten-dōji, ''sino que té com a un dels seus altres noms el de "''Sakata Kaidōmaru" (坂田怪童丸). * La reputació vinculada a Wano del Kaido com a "rei savi" (明王 Myōō) es basa en els Reis de la Saviesa, que són divinitats budistes Vajrayana. * La forma de drac de Kaido és la d’un drac xinès o generalment d’Àsia Oriental (o “lóng”). De la mateixa manera que es diu que Kaido és la "criatura més forta" del món, es considera que els dracs orientals simbolitzen el poder i, per tant, són molt poderosos; ja siguin déus semi-divins o literals. * La forma de drac del Kaido és blava: en la cultura xinesa, el Drac Azur és un drac diví que (com un dels Quatre Símbols de les constel·lacions xineses) representa l'estació de l'est i la primavera. En japonès, el drac es diu "Seiryū". El fet que el Kaido resideixi a Onigashima, que es troba a l'est de la part continental de Wano, correspon a això. Els dracs orientals es representen generalment amb pèl, incloent-hi una melena salvatge, uns bigotis llargs i semblants a un tendre adjuntats a cada costat del musell i els cabells de la barba. Això coincideix amb la melena salvatge, el bigoti llarg i prim i la barba del Kaido que conserva en la seva forma de drac. La forma de drac de Kaido té quatre urpes: Els dracs de quatre urpes es representen habitualment a Mongòlia i Corea (a diferència de les tres urpes comunes per als dracs japonesos). Referències Navegació |class0.4 = Estrelles|info0.4 = Sheepshead • Ginrummy • Basil Hawkins • Holdem • Speed • Dobon • Babanuki • Daifugo • Solitaire|class0.5 = Gifters|info0.5 = Batman • Gazelleman • Mouseman • Snakeman • Rabbitman • Sarahebi • Alpacaman • Madilloman|class0.6 = Altres membres|info0.6 = Scotch • Scratchmen Apoo • Kamijiro • Hihimaru |class0.7 = Subordinats|info0.7 = Pirates d'en Drake • Pirates On Air • Pirates d'en Hawkins|class0.8 = Aliats|info0.8 = Família Kozuki • Pirates de la Big Mom • Pirates d'en Donquixot • Caesar Clown |class0.9 = Vaixells|info0.9 = Mamut • Liberal Hind • Stay Tune • Grudge Dolph|title1 = Habilitats|class1.1 = Fruites del Diable|info1.1 = Ryu Ryu no Mi (Model Pteranòdon) • Ryu Ryu no Mi (Model Braquiosaure) • Zou Zou no Mi (Model Mamut) • Ryu Ryu no Mi (Model Espinosaure) • Ryu Ryu no Mi (Model Al·losaure) • Wara Wara no Mi • SMILE|class1.2 = Armes|info1.2 = Koro • Kairoseki|class1.3 = Estils de lluita|info1.3 = Haki • Electro|title2 = Articles relacionats|class2.1 = Arcs|info2.1 = Arc de Thriller Bark • Arc de Marineford • Arc de després de la Guerra • Arc de Punk Hazard • Arc de Dressrosa • Arc de Zou • Arc del Reverie • Arc del País de Wano|class2.2 = Localitzacions|info2.2 = Onigashima • País de Wano|class2.3 = Altres|info2.3 = Yonko • Pitjor Generació • Nou Món • Submón • Festival del Foc • Pirates d'en Rocks|template = PiratesBèstiesnavibox}} Categoria:Personatges masculins Categoria:Capitans pirates Categoria:Yonko Categoria:Antagonistes de la Saga de Dressrosa Categoria:Antagonistes de la Saga dels Yonko Categoria:Pirates Bèsties Categoria:Pirates d'en Rocks Categoria:Usuari de Fruita Zoan Categoria:Usuaris Busoushoku Haki Categoria:Usuaris de Haōshoku Haki Categoria:Personatges del País de Wano